Hope In Love
by Lemon-Man2771
Summary: 2 worlds. 2 Boys. And a whole lotta ass kicking! Rated T for Dark Themes, Mild Violence, and Mean Words!


**Hope In Love...Heh**

* * *

Dad was once again out in the woods looking for Claus. _When will he get it!_ Lucas thought. _When will he accept the fact that Claus is dead!_ Lucas sighed. He hasn't been himself lately. _Heh...I'm rubbing off of Claus._ All of the sudden, the front door was thrown open and in came, Flint, Lucas's dad. "Ooh I'm gonna beat you boy! Daddy's gonna beat you boy!" he said with plenty of slurs. Lucas immediately ran to the nearby table and slid under it. "Get back here boooy! I'm gonna beat you!" he said reaching under the table grabbing at Lucas's legs. "Stop! Dad!" cried Lucas. Flint got hold of one of Lucas's and dragged him out. "Get up you fagot!" said Flint. Flint forced Lucas up and shoved him against the nearest wall. "You are gonna get it now!" yelled Flint. Flint right hooked Lucas across the cheek. "Dad Stop!" pleaded Lucas. Flint through Lucas at the table where a conveniently placed knife was placed. Flint immediately grabbed the knife and grabbed Lucas and began pulling him by the arm over to where a empty chair sat. Flint shoved Lucas into the chair, who was now crying and curled into a ball. Flint snatched Lucas's hand and put the knife to it. "YOU DID THIS TO THIS FAMILY!" Shouted an angry Flint who cut Lucas's arm. Lucas screamed in pain, it was almost unbearable. "YOU DID THIS TO HINAWA!" continued Flint who cut Lucas's arm just going deeper. "AND YOU DID THIS TO CLAUS!" finished Flint who cut Lucas's cheek. "Now your leaving this house. NOW!" screeched Flint at a horrified Lucas. Lucas immediately ran out the door, not even caring about food or anything. Tazmily changed in the last 3 years sure but Lucas knew someone who could help.

* * *

I was running to Fuel's house, he would know what to do. My arm was now covered in blood which made me worry. Once i made it too Fuel's house i began pounding on the door. Fuel opened the door but fairly grumpy when he did. "Oh GREAT the crybaby Lucas is here. What are you gonna do? huh? Cry? Yeah thats what i thought!" and Fuel then slammed the door on me. "B-b-but my arm! Its bleeding!" i protested. "Go waste someone else's time, i got stuff to do" said Fuel from within the house. I began crying as i ran...wherever i could go. Soon I somehow made it too the beach where the waters were nice and calm. I shivered, it was getting cold and my bleeding looked like it wasn't gonna stop anytime soon. Suddenly, a bright light was seen coming from the sky near the forest. I didn't know what drove me to walk to it but i did. However once i even got a foot through the forest the light stopped, but i still walked. "-nd that is why I think this is unsafe!" said a very loud and high pitched voice. My curiosity peaked as i moved closer. Soon I could make two distinct silhouettes of 2 females. One was short the other was tall and pale. All of the sudden my head started pounding, and i was beginning to sweat. I put my hand to my forehead and pulled away as soon as i felt a burning pain. I groaned in pain and accidentally stepped on a twig breaking it. I tripped on a nearby log and smashed my head against a rock. I couldn't remember much but all i could hear was talking. Until suddenly, a bright light blinded me and i felt myself floating away...

* * *

"I've told you before, Amethyst! This place is probably the first place Peridot would go." said a annoyed Pearl. "Yeah whatever, lets just go already!" responded Amethyst. Pearl sighed before walking alongside Amethyst to the warp pad. "Be careful, Guys!" said Steven who was watching them from the counter. "You know we will little man!" said Amethyst before the warp pad activated. "This might be undiscovered territory you know-" began Pearl before the warp pad transported them to a forest. "And that is why i think this is unsafe" continued Pearl. However before she could continue a blonde haired boy with a yellow striped shirt, stepped out of the forest and fell down. Blood was trickling down his arm and head and he looked sick. Pearl gasped. "Who do you think that is?" "How am i supposed to know, Pearl!" said Amethyst. "Should we help him?" asked Pearl. "Well duh! We should" responded Amethyst. ""Ugh...Claus...Is that you?" the boy mumbled. Pearl honestly didn't know what to do, and she normally did. " This is clearly a problem that we probably shouldn't take into our hands" said Pearl. "I don't know about you, P, but im helping him!" said Amethyst grabbing him and carrying him on her shoulder. "Amethyst what do you THINK your doing!" exclaimed Pearl. "Well he clearly is hurt and needs help!" said Amethyst. Then all of the sudden an 'oink' brought them back to realty to see a person wearing a...Pigmask? Came out. "Oink! By order of King P you are to drop that boy!" said the Pigmask taking out a weird looking weapon. "Hah! Like we will!" said Amethyst. The Pigmask made a battle cry noise and charged!

 **THE PIGMASK ATTACKS!**

Pigmask kicked Pearl **28HP** lost!

Amethyst used Charge!

SMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH!

Pigmask lost **100HP!**

Pearl bashed!

Pigmask lost **50HP!**

The Pigmask surrendered!

 **YOU WON!**

Pearl and Crew Gained 102 EXP

* * *

Pearl rubbed her gut where she was kicked earlier. "Wow! We totally gave that guy a beating right, P!?" said Amethyst. "Sure" said Pearl. "Well can we go back now?" asked Amethyst. "Yeah I guess. And that...kid...lets bring him too" said Pearl. "Whatever you say!" said Amethyst grabbing the kid and placing him on her shoulder. With that, the two gems left through the warp stream.

* * *

"Commander, sir! We spotted the outcasts teleporting with the boy!" said a Pigmask. The masked man the Pigmask happened to be talking to, paid no attention to him for he already knew. He looked the pure white plate on the ground, it almost glowed in the moonlight. He rubbed his head in frustration knowing that the boy once again slipped from his grasp. What was the kids name? Ducas? Stupcas? Well whatever his name was, he was _his_ even if he had to kill someone he would get that boy just to use his PK Love. But first, the pad.

* * *

"Agh, my head..." groaned a sick Lucas who was currently lying down on something soft and comfy. When he opened his eyes the first thing he was greeted with was a boy who was watching him from a balcony above him. Lucas took in his appearance, he had raven black hair that was ruffled up and a red shirt. "Hi! My names Steven! Whats yours?" said the boy named Steven. Lucas was a bit startled, he had never seen this boy in Tazmily. "...Lucas..." said Lucas who was now looking around. He was in a lodge or a cabin by the looks of it. In the far end of the room were some crystals and a strange circle along with a door. "What is this place?" asked Lucas looking back at Steven. "Beachcity. I thought everyone knew that." responded Steven. "...Oh, I'm from...Tazmily" said Lucas. "Hmm...Tazmily, can't say i heard of it, and gems came in acting all weird too..." said Steven with a frown. "Gems?" questioned Lucas. "Oh right, they are like guardians of the earth. Something like that" said Steven. All of the sudden Lucas clutched his head and moaned. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Steven. Lucas's nose was now bleeding and his forehead was in the color of a tomato. "Ugh" was the only noise Lucas made. Steven gasped as he ran down the stairs and began pounding on the gem's door. "PEARL! AMETHYST! GARNET! SOMEONE HELP!" Yelled Steven. Steven turned around and saw Lucas trying to walk. "Im...fine...fine..f..i...n...e" said Lucas before collapsing onto the floor. Just then the door opened to reveal Pearl. "Steven whatever is the ma-" she stopped mid word and saw Lucas. She fast walked over to sick boy on the floor and propped herself up on one knee. Pearl put her hand on Lucas forehead and immediately forced it away from feeling how hot it is. "Steven go get a...cold pack" said Pearl. "You mean an ice pack, Pearl? But yeah ill go get it" said Steven without hesitation. All of the sudden, the warp pad activated. Pearl and Steven turned and looked. There stood a short man with a mask on.

* * *

The Masked Man looked at girl attending to the boy who was in bad shape on the floor. "The Boy, Bring him here." rasped the Masked Man. Immediately, the girls face turned from surprise to confusion. "And why exactly is he so important?" asked the girl. The Masked Man glared at her. "Because he is a tool in a bigger game, a tool _we_ could use..." The Masked Man said. "And now if you don't hand him over...i will have to dispose of you just like i will to him when im done using him" finished The Masked Man. Everything was silent for a second before that boy in a red shirt spoke, "I wont let you take him anywhere. I don't know what is going on, but im not gonna let you hurt him!" "I wont let you take him either!" said the girl. The Masked Man smiled as he took out his handle on his lightning sword. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

The Man took out a handle that soon glowed until it turned into a sword! Something strange was going on but first, the battle. This should be relatively easy I thought. Immediately, the Man charged forward and the battle began.

* * *

 **THE MASKED MAN ATTACKED!**

The Masked Man tried PK Thunder Beta.

It didn't hit anyone

 **121** damage to Pearl

Pearl bashed, **210** damage to The Masked Man

Steven Supported Pearl

Pearl regained 98 HP

The Masked Man stared at Steven

Pearl bashed **184** damage to The Masked Man

Steven tried summoning his shield, but it didn't work so well...

The Masked Man tried PK Thunder Omega

It didn't hit anyone

 **518** damage to Pearl

Pearl to mortal damage!

It didn't hit anyone

 **1002** damage to Steven

Steven took mortal damage!

Steven called for help

* * *

The gem door opened and out came Amethyst and Garnet. "Whats the matter Steven?" said Amethyst before she saw Steven on one knee, and Pearl Using her Spear as a staff to hold herself up. "Garnet help us!" said a helpless Pearl. Amethyst and Garnet looked at the source of the problem and saw a Masked Man with a lightning sword. Quickly, Amethyst and Garnet ran to Pearl and Stevens aid. "Amethyst, go!" said Garnet. "You know it!" replied Amethyst before charging.

* * *

Amethyst and Garnet joined the battle!

Amethyst wildly swung her whip

It didnt hit anyone

 **415** damage to The Masked Man

Steven Collapsed

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst became infuriated.

Garnets Offense increased by **12**

Pearls Offense Increased by **15**

Amethysts Offense increased by **8**

Garnet punched

 **521** damage to The Masked Man

The Masked Man Charged forward with his sword!

 **432** mortal d to Amethyst

Garnet Countered the attack!

 **209** damage to The Masked Man

Pearl Collapsed

Amethyst used Charge

 **SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH**

The Masked Man took **961** damage!

* * *

"Ugh! There is no way we can beat him!" said Amethyst.

"Yes we can! We just have to try harder!" said Garnet

* * *

The Masked Man tried PK Love Gamma

 **451** damage to Amethyst

 **373** damage to Garnet

Steven and Pearl Recovered!

Steven tried Shield β

A Powershield enveloped Steven and co.

Pearl bashed, **308** damage to The Masked Man

The Masked Man tried Pk Love Omega

 **809** Mortal damage to Steven!

 **791** Mortal damage to Pearl!

 **821** Mortal damage to Garnet!

 **800** Mortal damage to Amethyst

Steven Collapsed

* * *

"Garnet, we arent gonna make it..." said Pearl.

The Masked Man prepared a final strike...

"PK LOVE!" said a Small voice behind the of the sudden bright purple, blue, and yellow lights covered the crew.

After a minute, it wore out and everyone could only stare at their blond savior in surprise.

However their moment of triumpth was soon lost by the voice of the defeated man.

"You...You may have won once...but you will be mine _Lucas_!"

"Yeah right! Get out of here! PK LOVE!" and with that the Masked Man Flew backwards onto the warp pad activating it, and sending him off.

"Sooo, do you wanna stay here?" asked Steven.

"Maybe" said Lucas. "Maybe..."

 **Fin**


End file.
